The present invention relates to improvements in moldboards and conveyor folding and operation which are particularly applicable to excavating and loading systems of the type disclosed and claimed in the above-identified co-pending application.
According to one aspect of the invention, an auxiliary conveyor is mounted behind a main conveyor. The discharge end of the auxiliary conveyor is mounted for pivotal movement generally outwardly and downwardly. This movement raises the material receiving end of the auxiliary conveyor. The upper and rearward portion of the main conveyor is then pivoted downwardly into the space provided by the upward movement of the material receiving end of the auxiliary conveyor. The auxiliary conveyor is then rotated over the discharge end of the main conveyor. This substantially reduces the overall height of the excavating and loading system for travel and storage purposes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a third conveyor can be mounted at the discharge end of the auxiliary conveyor. This third conveyor is mounted to pivot up under the auxiliary conveyor to reduce the overall length and height of the excavating and loading system for travel purposes.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a moldboard is mounted generally behind and beneath the excavating wheel assembly. The moldboard assembly has a scraper blade and a bearing plate. The moldboard is pivotally supported, and a linkage connects the moldboard to an apparatus which controls the vertical position of the excavating wheel assembly. The blade of the moldboard functions to remove ridges that might otherwise remain between the wheels of the excavating wheel assembly, and to clean the excavation. The bearing plate of the moldboard is utilized in the operation of the excavating and loading system to partially support and to stabilize the excavating wheel assembly. The angular positioning of the bearing plate also varies as the moldboard is raised and lowered to facilitate initiation and termination of the excavation.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the auxiliary conveyor assembly has two in-line conveyors. The innermost conveyor is arranged to selectively discharge material onto the outer conveyor or into a vehicle. The outer conveyor is adjustable in attitude with respect to the inner conveyor to control the discharge height of the outer conveyor. Variably positionable deflector plates are mounted at the discharge ends of the inner and outer conveyors to direct the discharged material.